


i'd only spend tonight with you

by thorsbruce



Category: Marvel
Genre: Fluff, M/M, its rly soft, thats literally it, these boyfriends are soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 16:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18814228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorsbruce/pseuds/thorsbruce
Summary: “Seriously though - do we want to buy strawberries or oranges? We’re severely lacking in nutritional foods, I think it’s becoming a problem.”"Do you think Hulk likes strawberries better?"or the one in which after a day in battle, thor and bruce go home and revel in the other's presence.





	i'd only spend tonight with you

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!!!!  
> i wrote this based off the prompt "ur otp resting together and talking to each other before falling asleep" - basically it's just some soft fluff of these two bfs

The battle they faced throughout the course of the day had been tough and tiresome. It had demanded all the heroes to utilise every last bit of energy they possessed. It took a large team effort, and a large amount of time, to finally defeat the foe that they were facing. Despite winning, many felt defeated and completely wrecked.

Bruce found himself searching rapidly for Thor, looking among the rubble and fellow teammates for the god of thunder. His panic started to rise as he failed at finding his boyfriend. His eyes grossly, from both the trauma of fighting and the lack of Thor, he looked down at the ground and kicked the dirt. His desperation for his lover starting to drive him mad.

“Banner!” Bruce heard the distinct voice call out for him, and he turned around, a new glow on his face, recognising instantly the voice belonged to Thor. He saw Thor covered in blood and dirt, supporting a lopsided grin, and couldn’t help but smile at the ridiculousness of it all.

“You don’t look too great Thor,” he mentioned, as he came to a halt mere centimetres away from Thor’s face.

“You look none the better beloved,” Thor tucked his right index finger underneath Bruce’s chin and started at the pair of eyes looking intensely at him; they held many emotions Bruce would, and could, never voice. Thor was helpless in counting a smile.

“Perhaps we should leave this mess,” Thor started, feeling Bruce lean into his touch, feeling all the warmer, “and go clean ourselves.”

———

Thor turned the hot water on as he watched Bruce enter the shower, to which he did the same. Standing behind Bruce, he began to slowly and softly massage Bruce’s head, earning him an involuntary moan of pleasure from the smaller man, to which he chuckled.

“Sorry,” Bruce laughed. God, Thor could never get sick of that laugh. “I couldn’t help it.” Bruce wanted to say that he had been deprived of affection his entire life, and was passionately grateful for Thor being so gentle and patient with him, but he couldn’t voice these words. However, Thor knew exactly what he wanted to say.

“Don’t apologise, beloved, I believe it to quite cute in fact.” Thor started to pepper kisses to the back of Bruce’s neck, and down his shoulder, while he wrapped his arms around Bruce’s waist. Bruce hummed, the feeling of Thor reassuring him. He lay a hand in Thor’s hand, starting to comb through it.

“I love you,” Bruce sung out, feeling Thor smile against his exposed skin. That just made Bruce love him even more. “So much.” Thor kissed the side of his head and turned him around so they faced each other. Smiling, Thor looked directly into Bruce’s eyes, and with the most intent and meaningful voice he could muster said,

“I love you too, my love. A thousand times over.”

———

They lay in bed, with Bruce’s head atop of Thor’s bare chest. The rhythm of Thor’s chest calmed Bruce from any stress he was facing.

“So, I was thinking,” Bruce began, tracing patterns along Thor’s chest, “we haven’t been shopping in a while. And, we’re in need of food. Do you wanna go tomorrow?” Thor let out a chuckle, not expecting Bruce to comment about something so domestic after almost dying on the battlefield mere hours ago.

“If required, we shall go.” He absentmindedly started combing his finger’s through Bruce salt and pepper hair. “Well, that’s somewhat of a lie. I love shopping, we should go all the time.”

“Is that so?” Bruce giggled, feeling Thor’s hand move down to cradle the back of his neck.

“Indeed it is.”

“Maybe we should venture to Ikea, perhaps that’ll change your mind,” Bruce looked up into Thor’s eyes, “seriously though - do we want to buy strawberries or oranges? We’re severely lacking in nutritional foods, I think it’s becoming a problem.” This caused Thor to pout jokingly. “We can’t have chips all the time! Answer my question,” Bruce's tone came out as demanding, much to his surprise, so he added, “darling?”

“Okay, I see you point, but I’d rather just eat chips with Barton all day,” Thor complained, earning himself a light punch in the stomach. “Strawberries are much better than oranges. I thought you would know that doll.”

“I do!” Bruce almost exclaimed, “I just, wanted to know what you want. If you’re happy, I’m happy.” Thor traced his hands down his lover’s back as a sense of pure and intense love and appreciation washed over him. The pair lay in silence for a few minutes, before Bruce piped up,

“Do you think Hulk likes strawberries better?”

“He must. Are you not in agreement?” Thor was aware of how things were changing for Bruce. Slowly, he was starting to reconcile with the other part of him, using calm and careful ways to talk to Hulk and get them both on the same page. Thor though it was adorable when he walked in on Bruce meditating in the middle of the bed. He could easily see the state of peace Bruce was in, which made him ecstatic.

“Yeah, for the most part, but y’know, maybe he’s secretly still out to get me?”

“Don’t be ridiculous Banner, of he was out to get you, he would’ve done something by now.” Bruce huffed at that; he knew Thor was right.

“Okay, that’s a fair point. You win,” he moved up so his face was hovering over Thor’s. With a smile, he pecked his boyfriend’s lips.

“But next time,” he said, and he kissed Thor sweetly again, “I will win.”

**Author's Note:**

> comment or..... loss


End file.
